October Blood
by Doitsu's Storyteller
Summary: In his own way he loves her, but she is terrified of him...and excited by his advances. VampLudwigxHumanKatyusha


Notes: This was written for BTMT and BetaReject. October Blood is a fic for vampire Ludwig and human Katyusha so please be gentle.

**#01 – Lake**  
The lake is pure and calm when the silvery strands of moonlight gazes upon its clear surface and Katyusha is more than happy to run her fingers in the water, completely unaware of a tall, dark figure standing behind her. She cannot see his shadow.

**#02 - Corpse**  
He runs his tongue slowly over his fangs, savoring the meal to come and itching to bite into the lovely throat of his sleeping victim who lays on his bed like a corpse….alive but so close to death. Magnificent.

**#03 – Pursue**  
She holds her small purse to her and looks carefully around her, completely aware of the disgusting alleys that she is forced to pass through to get home quicker…and aware of the dark figure who is always following her. She cannot see his face and that terrifies and excites her.

**#04 – Impulse**  
Ludwig chuckles as she fiercely pulls away from him, and rubs furiously at her slightly bloodstained lips, wide blue eyes filling with tears of pain. Looks like she wasn't fond of the small love bite that he bestowed upon her lower lip but if it meant tasting her blood, then it was all worth it.

**#05 – Health**  
With a small sigh she takes a long look at herself in the mirror and looks over her now deathly pale skin, the dark circles under her eyes, and the small bite mark on her throat. Well, looks she'll have to cancel another date with _him _for a night.

**#06 – Gentle**  
He visited her small apartment sometimes, and without a word would hover over the sleeping Ukrainian and nestle his nose in her hair, cursing the monster within him and relishing in the fact that he could control himself and smell her hair with out becoming violent.

**#07 – Crime**  
She believed it to be a crime to be with him and a blessing to be held in those cold arms.

**#08 – Chain**  
Her screams fall on his ears and he is not moved by the heartbreaking sounds, nor is he swayed by how harshly the chains are tied around her wrists. He is only concerned about how he was going to bite and feed from her without spilling a precious drop on the dirty floor.

**#09 – King**  
She remembers him sinking his fangs into her wrist and murmuring, "I will be King…and you will be Queen."

**#10 – Glad**  
He was glad to have finally be rid of the clingy, large-busted female…but as he left her crying on the street…he had a feeling that he wouldn't be glad for long.

**#11 – Give**  
She gave her love, her heart, her virginity, and her blood to the beautiful demon, but it was never enough.

**#12 – Photograph**  
With a snarl he throws the picture of Katyusha and her family against the wall watching with grim satisfaction as it shattered into many pieces. Gott she was going to cry when she saw what he'd done but he didn't care. He was jealous by how happy she was with her siblings in the picture, and wishing that for once she would smile at him like that.

**#13 – Smoking**  
It's not that she feels the need to be cool and rebellious, but honestly, with a lover for a vampire she had to find some way to release the pent-up emotions inside of her.

**#14 – Command**  
A part of him hates her for wanting to stay human, but another part of him admires her quiet resolve, but when he keeps gazing at her throat, he feels that the part who hates her will not sit and wait for her to make a decision. He's not sure how long he can hold back from killing her…or turning her.

**#15 – Dear**  
She is thankful that he never calls her any pet names except for "dear" and that was all she needed to hear.

**#16 – Need**  
He isn't sure if he needs Katyusha or her blood.

**#17 – Inferioir**  
She eventually comes to terms with the fact that Ludwig lives in a world far different from hers and no matter how much he loves her…she will always be inferior to him.

**#18 – Beer**  
It was very rare to see him barge into her apartment with a small case of beer with him. When she asked him about it he responded with a terse, "Drinking beer…brings back some memories from my human life."

**#19 - Soul**  
Her soul is pure, untainted, and molded. It made him slightly sick and ashamed to be involved with someone who wasn't as dirty as he was.

**#20 – Assignment**  
She squirms and fidgets as his slightly clawed hands trail up and down her arms, making it rather difficult for her to focus on an assignment from work.

**#21 – Fool**  
She feels like a fool for having ever looked at Ludwig and believed that, just maybe, she could change him into her desired prince charming.

_**Owari**_


End file.
